Mom Wolf
by TheNerd-Within
Summary: What if Victoria Argent didn't commit suicide? What if the pack found out that she was now a werewolf? What if they were absolutely terrified? Victoria Argent crack 'fic
1. Chapter 1 (Victoria)

"I'm sorry Chris, but Victoria is going to be a monster very soon. She is going to have to either put herself down, or one of us will do it."

"Victoria isn't just some random woman, Dad. She's my wife. Your daughter-in-law and the mother of your granddaughter."

Victoria Katherine Argent was sitting on her living room couch and listening to her husband and father-in-law decide her future. Or at least letting them think they were. She really was just letting them argue it out while she decided what she was going to do. She was an Argent after all. The women let the men out to play while they planned everything and kept everyone in line.

Tonight she had done something very stupid and reckless. She had not only let her emotions overtake her self-control, but she had gotten herself bitten by an alpha werewolf. Derek Hale, no less. In her desperate attempt to remove the werewolf danger from her daughter's life, she had ended up risking it even more. If she didn't do something very quickly, she was going to turn into a werewolf. The very thing she and her family had spent generations hunting down. She knew everyone expected her to kill herself, as that was the family protocol when something like this occurred. The problem with that was this; she was not very keen on dying. She had always seen the people who would willingly take their own lives and leave their spouses and children behind to pick up the pieces as weak. How could she leave her daughter and husband? Especially at a time like this? Allison had just learned about hunting and had already been manipulated by Kate. Who would teach her to lead?

No, suicide was definitely not the way to go. This decided, she stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, I am not going to let you hurt my…"

Chris stopped in the middle of his declaration and turned towards her when she entered. Both men became silent, and waited for her to speak.

"I have decided that no, I will not kill myself. Thank you for your concern, Gerard, but my family needs me and I will not be a coward and let this beat me and take me away from my child and husband. And no, none of you will kill me either. I am still the leader here, and when I say that I am going to live and still be a werewolf, I mean it."

Victoria then sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the men calmly. She knew that Gerard was going to protest. He could never stand that she had more say as a woman than he did. And just as she predicted…

"Victoria, I know you want to be with your family, but have you considered the ramifications of being a werewolf? You would be a monster, a rabid dog. You would be putting everyone in danger. Not to mention you would be the first werewolf hunter in the world."

Victoria just continued to stare at him for a moment.

"Of course I have taken everything into consideration. If those Hales were able to live peacefully for generations without killing anyone, why can't I? Just because some of them are rabid dogs, doesn't mean all of them are. That is the reason we have the code. To kill those who cannot control themselves. And if you are suggesting that I wouldn't be able to hold my sanity and control myself, then I will have to prove to you just how in control I can be."

At this Gerard looked away and was quiet. She knew that she was one of the few people he actually feared. This was one of the reasons she had put all her heart into her relationship with Chris. She wanted to get him away from his father and if it had been anyone else, Gerard would have just continued to interfere.

She finally turned to Chris and waited for his verdict. She knew he would not let her down. As much as they had their problems, they loved each other and would only want the best for one another.

"Vic, are you sure that you will be able to handle this? I am not suggesting you kill yourself; you know I would die before I let that happen, but we could always move somewhere remote. I don't want this to be more than you can control."

At this she just arched her eyebrow and said

"If I could get through 21 hours of labor and 30 years of PMSing, I am sure that I can handle a little extra rage once a month."

She then leaned over, kissed him, and walked out.

With that settled, it was time to get working on her daughter's new training regimen.


	2. Chapter 2 (Allison)

Alison,

I know your Dad and I were going to keep you out of hunting, but seeing as that is no longer an option I am taking over your training. Meet me at the firing range at 6 am tomorrow. Bring your bow and running shoes.

Mom

Alison Argent clutched the note with her right hand and stared at it without comprehending. Finally she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called the first number that came to her mind. The one person she knew she could count on.

"Alison, hi."

"Scott, we have a problem."

She heard Scott inhale sharply. She could practically imagine his adorable face morph into a ball of worry.

"What happened? Are you okay? Is it Jackson? Has he done something to you? Do you need me to get the pack-?"

"I'm fine…at least for now. I just found a letter from my mom saying that she was going to take over my training tomorrow." Her voice dropped into almost a whisper. "I know she's my mom and I love her, but you've met her…she's terrifying."

There was silence on the other end for a long moment. Alison waited, but there was no response from Scott. She even checked her phone, but it still said she was still on the line with him. Finally she called his name.

"Scott? Can you hear me?"

All she got was continued silence and then a soft

"Oh. My. God."

"What?"

Scott was quiet for another beat and then rushed out with

"So, uh, last night while we were trying to stop the Kanima at the rave your mom hit me with her car and then dragged me into a room where she poisoned me with wolfs bane and I managed to let out a weak roar which Derek heard and then he burst into the room and dragged me out but not before your mom tried to stop him and he might have accidentally bitten your mom during the fight and now your mom is going to be a werewolf." She heard him take a big breath.

…What?

"WHAT?"

"I am so sorry Alison, I didn't mean for this to happen. Your mom came out of nowhere and I couldn't do anything about it."

"MY MOM TRIED TO KILL YOU?"

Scott rushed to reassure her, but she did still not understand what he had just told her.

"I am okay now, and I get why your mom would try to kill me. I mean, she just wanted me away from you to protect you. She doesn't understand that I would never in a million years hurt you. Ever."

"MY MOM IS NOW A WEREWOLF AND WAS BITTEN BY DEREK HALE?"

As she listened to Scott babble on about how sorry he is and how everything would be okay and that her mom would get through this, she started to realize how bad this was. Her mom, the most terrifying Argent out of a family of hunters, was now a werewolf with super strength and senses.

"Oh my god. Scott. We have to let Derek and his pack know. I am sure Derek knows that he bit her, but he probably doesn't understand how much this is going to change everything."

She heard Scott make the confused little hum he sometimes made when he was confronted with something he can't fathom.

"How is this going to change everything? I know it's going to be difficult for your mom to adjust, but everything will be all right in the end. Maybe she could even help us with the whole Jackson thing."

"Scott. Think! My mom. Werewolf. Uncontrollable rage. Super strength and senses. Huntress. Argent."

Again, there was silence and she knew Scott was trying to think it all over.

She heard the moment he understood. He made a little gasp and then all she head was

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3 (Scott)

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck!"

Scott was panicking. Alison had just told him that Victoria was going to go through with being a werewolf. He didn't know how he had completely forgotten how she had almost killed him and gotten herself bitten by Derek, but he had.

He could just imagine his girlfriend's terrifying mom as a werewolf with super strength and senses. It would be like Peter all over again. But only made worse by like a billion.

What could he do? He had to warn the pack.

Derek. He could call Derek. After all he was the shithead who had bitten her in the first place. It was to save him, but still.

The phone was ringing. Shit.

"Scott. This. Better. Be. Important."

"Oh my god, Derek. We have a major problem. Bigger than the Kanima."

"What."

"Alison's mom is going to become a werewolf."

He heard silence and then.

"I thought the Argent policy was to kill yourself once you were bitten."

"I guess not. Alison said she is going to go through with it. She is actually taking over Alison's training. They are starting tomorrow."

An inhale.

"Scott! We have to get everyone together for a meeting. CALL EVERYONE! We need to begin training now!"

Wow, he knew this was a big deal but to hear Derek actually using punctuation in his sentences meant that shit was about to hit the fan.

"But, it's the middle of the night. We have school tomorrow!"

"Screw school, we need to get everyone to my house. Don't you understand? VICTORIA ARGENT IS GOING TO BE A WEREWOLF!"

Scott had never heard Derek so frantic before. He's never been this fazed. He had taken down his crazy uncle and dealt with the death of his sister, but the thought of an Argent Werewolf was making him almost wild.

"Derek! We've dealt with hunters before. Alison's mom as a werewolf will be scary, but hopefully we can maybe even become allies with the Argent's now."

"Scott that is never going to happen. I don't know if you know this but female werewolves are ten times more vicious than males. Add that to the female Argent aspect and the fact that she is Victoria-fucking-Argent, I don't know if we are ready for this. We need to begin training. And I need to start reading up on my treaties."

Scott started to get even more worried than before. Maybe this wasn't going to turn out all right. Derek was obviously terrified and thought that Victoria posed a threat to everyone. And they still hadn't dealt with the whole Jackson/Kanima situation.

"Okay, Derek. I will call everyone tomorrow and we will meet you after school for a training session."

"Good. I need to start preparing. Talk to you tomorrow."

And with that, Derek hung up.

Scott started to text Stiles to let him know what was happening, when he realized he had a chemistry test in the morning that he hadn't even studied for.

"Fuck.."


End file.
